


The Smallest Things Help

by AlixanderMasen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy as hell, Gen, Grief, Kiddies, M/M, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixanderMasen/pseuds/AlixanderMasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of a mother is a powerful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Things Help

The small brunet's shoulders shook as he curled in on himself on the large slide. A hand, patting his back, startled him and he turned to tell the person to leave him alone. The words died in the small boy's mouth as honey brown eyes met green tinged grey. The taller boy hesitantly continued his awkward patting. The smaller boy stared quizzically at the bigger boy for all of two seconds before catching the familiar hunch in the other boy's shoulders, telltale signs of intense grief. Not unlike his own. The, presumably, older boy jumped slightly when two small arms wound their way around his middle and clung tight.  
Hours later, the two boys curled up in the middle of the curve in the slide, the small boy asks his name and he answers, "Derek." The small brunet scrunches up his nose in concentration and replies, "Derek Hale?" "Yeah." "Oh okay. My name is Stiles." Derek cocks his head in confusion for a second before shrugging and giving Stiles a squeeze. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new to this. Just posting a little bit that I wrote a while ago. I might actually turn it into something? If anyone even likes the thing. Critique is appreciated! Follow geniusgingerprincess on tumblr if you feel like lookin' at my shitty blog?


End file.
